Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
This increased complexity has led to an increased need for testing that can test digital circuits and/or digital systems. Testing may be used to verify or test various parts of devices, such as pieces of hardware, software or a combination of both.
In many cases the equipment used to test a device is a separate piece of equipment than the device being tested. Some testing that takes place is performed substantially by the test equipment. Benefits may be realized by providing improved methods and apparatus for providing built-in self tests for electronic devices and/or components used in electronic devices.